With the advent of computers and computer software, a number of advancements have been made to help people manage both their working and non-working lives. To help people who are trying to juggle numerous tasks at work, at home, and in between, electronic tasks and calendaring programs have been developed to assist with the often daunting task of maintaining, tracking and remembering all the things that must be accomplished on a daily basis. Unfortunately, most tasks systems are very one-dimensional in that a user must launch a tasks application, open a task entry user interface component, and then manually enter a task. Oftentimes, this process immediately follows or is associated with an activity where the user is caused to decide that a new task is needed. For example, the user may be reading an electronic mail item, the user may be reading or editing a document (for example, a word processing document, a spreadsheet application document, a slide presentation application document, and the like), the user may be browsing an Internet site, the user may be using a social network application site, etc. For example, if the user is editing a document and decides that he/she needs to create a task or reminder to send the edited document to a colleague one week later, the user must move away from the document, launch a task application, enter a desired task and then return to the document being edited. This cumbersome process reduces the utilization and effectiveness of the task application and often leaves the user to avoid the task application altogether and to resort to hand-writing a note on a scrap of paper or “sticky” note.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.